


I Need Your Love

by MamaNoctis



Category: Initial D
Genre: Alpha Keisuke, Alpha!Keisuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I know, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Omega Ryosuke, Omega Verse, Omega!Ryosuke, shameful, sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNoctis/pseuds/MamaNoctis
Summary: Ryosuke had sworn to keep his distance from Keisuke whenever a certain season of the year rolled around, but now? His overwhelming lustful need took over the battle between senses and want.This is an A/B/O (omegaverse) au. Ryosuke is an omega in this and Keisuke is an alpha. Takahashicest fo'sho'.





	I Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Did I name the title after an Initial D song? Yes. Yes I did.

When Keisuke was revealed as an alpha, Ryosuke felt worry seep in And if he had to be honest with himself, he also felt quite turned on by the young man who grew more attractive each year. Which is why he had sworn to keep his distance whenever his heat or Keisuke's rut came around. 

  
  
  


So how did he end up underneath Keisuke, being pummeled by his brother's cock?

  
  
  


"K-Kei..Kei.." Ryosuke couldn't form his name properly, focusing mainly on the omega need to be knotted and bred by this beautiful alpha he has come to love so much. Funny thing is, this alpha happens to be his younger brother. "Knot.. Breed me, please-!" Earning a growl and sharp thrust in response, he clung desperately to Keisuke and whimpered as he tried not to cry out. When Ryosuke's heat occurs, it's fortunate for him that Keisuke's rut happens around the same time which makes the sex  _ so _ much rougher. Then again, the bitches in heat do love it that way. 

  
  
  


The day before, they tried to avoid the other to prevent something like that until Ryosuke's body couldn't handle it anymore and hopelessly  **needed** an alpha like Keisuke. So he walked to Keisuke's room, panting and sweating like the bitch in heat he was which certainly gained his attention. And once Keisuke noticed, he licked his lips and growled in lustful hunger, causing Ryosuke to tremble with  **_need_ ** . "K-Keisuke.." Ryosuke whimpered, "Please." Once hearing that plea, Keisuke couldn't help but pin Ryosuke possessively- throwing all his morals and sense of sanity out the window. 

  
  
  


Now here he is, pounding into his omega brother who lay under him mewling and clawing at his sides, begging for his knot. He found Ryosuke to be  _ absolutely _ irresistible like this, unable to hold himself back from leaning down to bite into his mate mark and mark him as his own.

  
  


Ryosuke covered his mouth with his hand, his pleasured cry muffled as Keisuke filled him with both his seed and knot. He then dug his nails into Keisuke's arms, his eyes tearing up. Being filled, being claimed by an alpha, felt absolutely  _ amazing _ . Especially since this alpha is one whom he loves dearly. 

  
  
  


"Aniki," Keisuke growled possessively, sitting up and pulled Ryosuke onto his lap- with the omega still seated on his cock. "You're mine." 

  
  
  


"Yes." Ryosuke gasped as Keisuke moved their hips once more, continuing to press his swelling knot into Ryosuke with plans on fucking him for the second time. "Keisuke." Ryosuke whimpered. clinging to his brother for dear life. The thought of being mated to Keisuke gave him contempt. The thought of having his children- it brought a smile to his face. But as Keisuke mates and knots him once more, any and all thoughts escaped his mind as the other fucked the daylights out of him. 

  
  
  


And the possibility of bearing Keisuke's child after all this? Proven correct as his stomach grew. 

 


End file.
